


Scarred Ribbons

by radioactive_sharpie



Series: The Scarred Series [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOSF SPOILERS, Background Cassian/Nesta, Background Morrigan/Emerie, Background Rhys/Feyre, F/M, Fluff and Smutt, Gwynriel, Heterosexual Sex, Light Bondage, Mates, Mentions of the Inner Circle (ACoTaR), Nesta and the House would read this, Porn With Plot, Post-ACOSF, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactive_sharpie/pseuds/radioactive_sharpie
Summary: A snippet into the life of Azriel and Gwyn one year after A Court of Silver Flames.DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ A COURT OF SILVER FLAMES!THERE ARE ACOSF SPOILERSExplicit!I will go down with the Gwynriel ship
Relationships: Azriel/Gwyneth Berdara, Elain Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Emerie/Morrigan (ACoTaR), Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Series: The Scarred Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172258
Comments: 26
Kudos: 118





	Scarred Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to get this out there. I loved the book so much. My emotions are still not recovered.  
> And Gwyn was such a brilliant character. Her chemistry with Azriel was amazing and I will ship them until I die.  
> Enjoy. 
> 
> DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ A COURT OF SILVER FLAMES!  
> This also references the Azriel Bonus Chapter, so if you do not want to be spoilt for that, please don't read this.
> 
> The filthiest scene I have ever written is brought to you by 'High' by Dua Lipa & Whethan and 'Sacrifice (feat Jessie Reyez)' by Black Atlass. I recommend listening when you read it.

The dust particles floated in the faelight of the library as Gwyn placed the book back in its designated spot on the ancient shelf, straightening her sore back as she moved. Training with Nesta and Emerie had become more and more intense as the threat of war with the remaining Mortal Queens and Koschei grew with every passing month. But the past year had brought so much happiness that she could probably die tomorrow happy. She couldn’t have imagined that stepping from the safe shadows of the library out into the sun would have brought so many gifts. Gifts she thanked the Mother for every day.

The gift of new sisters and strength to climb the mountain. She was still on that climb, perhaps her past and the trauma of the past four years would never quite disappear but she had learned how to break through the surface and breath. Not only through the love she felt for her found sisters, but also the love she discovered in the shadows she came to love. Her mirror; forged in scars, blood, and death.

The strength she found there caused the song to burst from her lips at the memory. Her voice reverberated gently across the library, carrying with it ancient words of healing and bravery.  
She was nearing the end of her shift when the vibrations in the air caressed her skin. She could always feel him nearby, courtesy of the shadows who had played matchmaker for a year. So many times they had not warned him of her presence, so as to surprise him. Their sparring sessions often took a heated turn too these days, especially when said shadows would play out across her skin what his hands wanted to do. They would peer at her from his shoulder and delighted in her attention and her voice.

Yes, they had come a long way.  
A long, long way from the pain and loss of that night. Such agonizing pain that it had blocked the truth from their eyes and senses for over three and half years.  
Until she had stepped into the light.  
The shadows caressed her wrist even before she heard his voice sing along with her in the distance, matching her tone perfectly. He rounded the corner at the end of her isle, wings tucked tight to avoid the shelves and a gentle smile on his beautiful face.  
Her _mate_. It still took her by surprise. To know that he was hers and she was his. To know that when she had declared him her ribbon over a year ago that they would be in this position now. The Mother had indeed blessed her. 

They continued their singing until he was standing in front of her. He was wearing his fighting leathers today, pure muscle straining at the seams and leaving no room for imagination at what exactly lay underneath.  
She smiled at the remaining shadows that peered over his shoulders. The ones at her wrist moved higher.  
“Should I be jealous you smile more at them than me?” her mate asked with a teasing smile.  
She tucked a strand of coppery-brown hair behind her an arched ear. “It’s not my fault they are more social than you are”  
He grinned as he bent down to kiss her. The feel of his lips on her sent a wave of heat rushing through her body. She dropped the book she was holding to fold her arms around his shoulders, standing on her tiptoes.  
“I missed you” she said in between kisses.  
He only deepened the kiss. So much so that the heat turned into pure fire and she felt her core tightened. He growled into her mouth. The scent of their mating bond engulfed them as she leaned a bit too hard into the shelf and felt the books jolt behind her back.  
“We can’t do this here. Last time Merrill nearly skinned me alive”  
“I’ll skin _her_ alive if she harms you” Azriel offered, nibbling at her neck.  
“I think even you couldn’t take Merrill on” she gasped out.  
“How little faith you have in me. Should I prove to you again what I am capable of?”  
“I have all the faith in you. And I sure hope what you do to her is not what you do me. Many times over” her hand found his cheek and cupped it, her finger lovingly stroking his tanned skin. He kissed her again, pressing into her, so she could feel just what her touch was doing to him.  
“Az we need to go. We need to get ready for dinner tonight. You know how Nesta abhors tardiness”  
He sighed onto her skin, muscles relaxing. The Inner Circle, which she was now part of and still couldn’t quite believe, had dinner together every Saturday simply because they enjoyed each other’s company. With Koschei and the Mortal Queens advancing, every moment together was precious.  
So they had started taking turns. This week Nesta and Cassian were hosting them at the House of Wind. Last week, it had been them. The table at the Town House, a mating gift from Feyre, had barely accommodated them all with how much their family had grown. Their friends from the other Courts would often join, especially when Varian dragged Tarquin or Cresseida along or Mor invited Kallias, Viviane and their baby daughter Eira. Even Lucien would bring along Helion once in a while, that particular discovery still shocked them all to this day.  
They entered the red-carpeted foyer of the Town House soon after, having chosen to walk hand in hand from the library to their home instead of flying. The early evening Spring sun warming their skin.  
It took exactly six seconds before Azriel had her leaning on the console table next to the door. The fabric of her skirt bunched at the waist and him on his knees between her legs. Shadows causing her skin to tingle as they moved silently down her thigh.  
She gasped loudly as she threaded her hands through his silky black hair when his hot tongue went to work on her clit. Her blood became fire as the sensation of him sucking at her skin filled her. Tension and throbbing filled her core.  
Soon enough her breasts were heavy with the need to be touched. Her hand tightened around one of them as her other hand remained on her mate’s head, pressing him harder into her heat. He let out a deep grunt, like a starved creature getting its long-awaited meal.  
Teeth raked over her engorged bundle of nerves as the shadows tightened around her ankles and spread her legs further apart, while others moved to circle her neck. Azriel’s hand pressed harder into her waist.  
She let out a groan, hoping to the Mother that their housekeeper would not hear them.  
Azriel pulled back, her juices glistening on his lips. His tongue licked it away from around the grin on his face. Only her. He would only show such emotion on his face to her. All the pain and bad memories ebbed away when it was only them.  
Mother. She wanted his cock in her. Wanted to see exactly what she did to him, feel him inside her.

Azriel’s cock was impossibly strained behind his pants. He ached to be free but this time it was all about her. Her scent enveloped him. The woody and vanilla scent of the library now permanently etched into her scent. Alongside the lemon verbena and salt of the Velaris air in her skin and hair from hours of training under the sun.  
“I have been waiting for so long to devour you”  
“We have only been apart since this morning” was her gasped reply, as two of his fingers entered her.  
“And that is too long”  
He curved his fingers inside her as he stood up to kiss her. He wanted her to taste herself in his kiss, to know what he so enjoyed tasting every day. His vacant hand pebbled the peak of her right breast.  
“Azriel” she whispered against his lips.  
“I love you” he whispered.  
“And I choose you. I will always choose you”  
Those words that he had longed to hear for so many centuries echoed inside his heart.  
How far they had come. To even be in the position they were now. So many barriers and fears they have overcome together.  
“You are mine” he answered, his fingers pressing deeper.  
“And you are mine” she replied.  
He felt her hand move down his shoulder, to touch that sensitive spot in his wings which sent heat straight to his cock. He closed his eyes as he bit his lip, trying to hold himself back.  
She kept applying sweet pressure, knowing exactly what to do to completely undo him. He nearly came when he opened his eyes and saw her swollen lips and teal eyes looking at him with all the love and devotion he could never quite believe he deserved.  
Both of them had found comfort in the shadows and now it was only them. His own shadows moved her arms gently upwards, always giving her enough time to back away if she wanted, over her head. Those ghostly hands tightened her wrists together as her whimper became a cry when a third finger was added and pumped in and out of her core.  
“I need you inside me” she whispered up at him. He leaned down to lick at her throat. And kept licking and licking. Down her body, he went. He tore at her dress and lacy undergarments, the now scraps of fabric falling silently onto the floor.  
“Mighty unfair I’m the only one undressed”  
He grinned at her, as his Syphons blazed and his outer fighting leathers disappeared, leaving only his pants and black cotton shirt underneath. He quickly rid himself of both. His cock finally free ached in the colder air. He was going to bury himself so deep that neither of them would know where one started and the other ended.  
“So wet” he replied  
“Wet and ready for you” she replied softly but determined.  
“I love it when you talk like this. Remind me to thank Nesta for introducing you to those romance novels”  
Even naked and bound against the wall, she blushed. Her teal eyes undoing him.  
He groaned, removing his fingers and replacing them with his cock. The tip pressing him her heat.  
“Yeees” she whispered.  
He took hold of her ass. Firm and full from months of hard training. And so incredibly soft.  
He knew he was impossibly big, many a joke about wingspan had been made over the centuries, and he knew he won. It had been painful for some females in the past, but Gwyn, took all of him in inch by slow inch. Just one more reason he was grateful for her Nymph heritage. Secret joy had filled him too when he realized her heritage would not leave her in danger during childbirth if they ever decided to have children.  
Although even if they could not, he was perfectly happy to spend the rest of eternity as they were, with the priestess gazing up at him with love etched upon her perfect freckled beauty. The love he would spend the rest of his life mirroring back at her.  
Soon he was enveloped in the heat of his mate and he thought he was going to burst.  
He never thought of himself as a romantic man, but he would spout poetry for her if she wanted. He had in fact. And sung. But now they created a different kind of symphony.  
They groaned together as he sunk fully into her core. She let out a cry and tightened her hold on his shoulders. Some of his shadows caressed her breasts as he took hold of her waist, steadying her against the console table.

The feeling of utter fullness undulated across her body from her core. She couldn’t take her teal eyes away from him. His amber gaze looking at every inch of her and all she saw was his utter devotion and hunger for her.  
In and out he filled her. Their breaths synched as they gazed at each other. He stretched her and slammed into her. Pleasure and heat making her blood boil.  
Nothing in her life had brought as much pleasure as each moment like this that she spent with her mate. He groaned as he lifted her hips, her legs moving to circle his waist, and moved even deeper. His wings spread out behind him as he sped up, enveloping them in their moment. The console now fully hitting against the wall with every one of his hard thrusts.  
She loved seeing him undone, especially when he kissed her deeply as their bodies moved in sync. She tightened around him as the pressure built inside her core. His beautifully scared hand replaced the shadows at her breasts, only for them to replace said hand which had been deliciously pressuring her clit.  
It wasn’t enough. It would never be enough with him. She burned to feel him.  
“More” she breathed into her ear. His hand pressed to the wall as he angled his hips and thrust deeper. Shadows tightened around her neck.  
“Harder”  
He complied with a groan. His hand quickly taking hold of her wrist. The shadows moved back. It was only them now. Skin on skin; their fire all-consuming with every movement that buried him to the hilt inside her.  
She screamed as the sound of their lovemaking echoed across the foyer. The flower vase on the console finally gave up and crashed to the floor. Neither cared.  
“Fuck” he groaned.  
“ _Yes_ ” she breathed back.  
One of his hands moved to her coppery-red hair. His eyes took in her beautiful freckles as he stared into her teal eyes.  
“Always you Az. Forever”  
The pressure was building inside her, and she could tell her mate was close too.  
Azriel pounded into her as her release inched closer.  
Her climax exploded across her body. He groaned, as stars brighter than those over Velaris filled her vision, as he spilled deep inside her. She clamped down on his length as her release continued, his seed filling her still, his balls pressed so hard into her skin that she thought she could come again just from the feeling. She felt his hand going to her waist to steady her, but also to steady himself.  
They stayed like that for a while, locked into an embrace, breathing hard through their kissing. His seed seeped out and ran down her legs and onto the wood of the console. But neither of them minded it. He had filled her on every surface of this house. So any time anyone visited they would know exactly who he belonged to.  
Their house was saturated with the scent of their mating bond and just that thought had the heat burning through her body again. But she let her head fall back against the wall, breathing still coming out faster than usual.  
“We are definitely going to be late” she grinned at him. He finally pulled out of her.  
“I love you” was his reply.  
“And I love you Azriel. Until the Mother takes me”

Nesta didn’t mind that they were half an hour late, probably because they were themselves a bit late to start. For reasons, neither Nesta nor Cassian elaborated on beyond a satisfied grin for the General.  
As for her and Azriel, they showered and well, went for round two.  
The House of Wind radiated warmth when they settled in. Nesta had added her own touches to the place, with a healthy amount of romance novels scattered around. Gwyn wasn’t entirely sure if it was Nesta or the House itself trying to entice its visitors to try the novels.  
She hugged her sister tightly, love swelling inside her. Feyre and Rhys entered the sitting room, Nyx at his mother’s waist. Soon after Elain entered the room, followed closely behind by Lucien. After the tumultuous events of the past year, the middle Archeron sister had decided to give it a try with Lucien, after it became clear that Azriel and herself were growing closer.  
She started to suspect there was something almost as soon as Azriel started to train them. The night of the Solstice, when he had found her in the training ring at two in the morning had begun their journey. The necklace around her neck had initially come to be there through a decision that had hurt her so much down the line that she had slapped him across his face in anger. But it had also symbolized what they now knew to be the first of many pulls between the two of them.  
According to her mate, that night was the first time his shadows had reached out to the silent music between them. The action of leaving said necklace in the library for her had sparked inside him the first something. The first smile that her memory and reaction had brought to his beautiful face.  
The first step in their healing journey.  
Elain and Lucien held hands as they walked into the room. Elain wearing a simple but beautiful pastel pink gown, with her golden-brown hair half pinned against her head. Lucien was in black pants, with a white shirt and coat embroidered with gold lining, red hair gleaming in the faelight.  
Ever since he discovered that Helion was his real father, he had split his time between the Day and Night Courts. As Helion’s new and only heir, Rhys could no longer employ him as their Emissary but they counted him as a friend now instead. But they all knew that soon enough, the move to the Day Court would become permanent. It was unspoken between them all, that Elain would probably follow, not only because of Lucien but because they all knew that the Day Court suited her so much more than the Night Court ever had.  
She looked horribly uncomfortable in black just for starters.  
But they had all seen the spark of excitement and utter joy when she returned from their first trip to the Day Court. The sun palace and Helion’s breathtakingly beautiful gardens had won her over in seconds.  
Yes, they all knew where this was going. Gwyn was happy for her, truly. Her journey with her mate had not been easy either and every one of her new family deserved happiness.  
Nyx squealed on Feyre’s lap as they waited for dinner to be served, breaking her train of thought. The little boy was only one week away from his first birthday and they all knew the impending celebration would have the entire city partying for days. According to Rhys, most of the other High Lords and their consorts would be coming, with the exception of Beron and Tamlin.  
“We think Eris will come though” Feyre added, as they discussed it later over dinner. She passed a plate of grilled asparagus to Tarquin and Varian, who had joined them for the evening. Nesta surprisingly had become very good friends with the High Lord of Summer, who seemed to share her love for literature. They had been trying for weeks to get him to admit that he too liked to read romance novels. A fact he denied over and over again. Each time sounding less convincing than the last.  
“Well Balzathar is invited, so of course he will be there” Mor added, cutting into her chicken and looking breathtakingly beautiful doing so. Emerie was sitting next to her and Gwyn, sitting opposite them, would catch the occasional caress the two exchanged under the table. She only gave them a smile and carried on eating.  
“Balzathar?” Gwyn asked.  
“Yes, the young Illyrian who helped us at the beginning of the Blood Rite” Emerie reminded them.  
“After the Rite, he offered his services. He wants to help train the females and sway the Camp Lords” Rhys explained while making funny faces and whoosh noises while feeding Nyx mashed potatoes.  
“Change is finally bearing fruit” Feyre beamed.  
“Balthazar is capable enough. But what does that have to do with Eris?” Cassian asked.  
“Remember when Eris came with us to the war planning meeting at Windhaven a couple of months ago? He met Balthazar and let’s just say the two of them were at each other’s throats the whole time. We could feel their glaring across the room”  
“Eris calls Illyrians brutes and dogs. Wait...does that mean Eris is-” Cassian began.  
“We don’t want to assume but it was...palpable. But whatever it ends up being, we will be respectful and happy for them” Feyre added.  
Cassian only looked towards Mor, but the truthteller only shrugged and kept eating. Emerie’s arm moved under the table. The General looked over at his mate and grinned. Whatever thought had just come into his mind clearly amused him.  
Gwyn had no doubt that it involved some long list of teasings for centuries of pissing Cassian off, but he kept it to himself. He had developed a sort of camaraderie with Eris this past year. It seems calling Eris a coward to his face had some effect.  
They were halfway through dinner when she felt the caress of shadowy hands going up her thighs. Inching ever closer to the growing heat in between her legs. Her mate’s face remained neutral as he looked towards Nesta, who was updating them on the new group of Illyrian females the Valkyries were training.  
Gwyn clenched her legs together, even knowing it would not stop the shadows. This was not the place. No matter how much she wanted to have him bend her over the table upstairs and sink into her from behind. But two could play this game. She pulled on the mating bond, pleased when Azrial missed his mouth as he was about to take a bite.  
“Whatever it is you two are doing, please stop it” Tarquin said to the table. Her mate only grinned at the High Lord of Summer, whose dark skin was gleaming in the faelight of the living room, his white hair up in a bun on top of his head. He always looked relaxed when he attended these meals. But now that relaxation was tinged with feigned annoyance.  
“It’s bad enough for us single people to bath in your scents on a normal day” the High Lord added.  
“You need only ask my friend” Cassian replied “I’m sure I can set you up with suitable Illyrian, we seem to be popular with the High Fae these days” his laugh fizzled out when he noticed Nesta’s glare.  
The shadows thankfully retreated. And did not return for the rest of the meal.

After dinner, they were all seated on the balcony, peering up at the stars looking down on their home. This view would never cease to amaze her. She would forever love the Library but over the course of the year had found once again the love and comfort that the open-air had once brought her. And it was thanks to the people around her. Her sisters, her friends, and her mate.  
Said mate came to stand behind her, arms wrapping around her waist tightly.  
The shadows swayed gently to the silent music of their mating bond around them. She covered his hands with hers. The upcoming battles would be hard, they were going up against a Death-God and a human army, there was no way they would all come out unscathed.  
She tightened her hold on Azriel’s hands. The scarred ribbons of flesh across his hands settled her. Every inch of him was beautiful and powerful. And she knew as long as she had her Court around her she would okay.  


Through the shadows and the scars, she would cut those ribbons.


End file.
